


Hornear

by Amelia_Badguy



Series: Fictober 2020 [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fictober, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Badguy/pseuds/Amelia_Badguy
Summary: Su día había sido agotador, demasiados problemas, demasiado pronto, debía distraer su mente de una u otra forma y aquella manera era la adecuada en ese instante.
Series: Fictober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950511
Kudos: 1





	Hornear

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia pertenece a una serie que escribiré para mi propia lista de Fictober que pueden encontrar en mi página de Facebook “Amelia Badguy Fanfiction”
> 
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/AmeliaBadguyFanfiction

Suspiró con cierto cansancio mientras deshacía el nudo de su corbata. Había dejado su paraguas en la entrada, en el lugar específico que tenía para aquello, y sus pasos lo habían guiado hacía la cocina, el lugar menos “lindo” de su casa, por decirlo de alguna forma.

Había hecho que su cocina no fuera un lugar agradable a la vista para estar, para obligarse a sí mismo a no pasar demasiado tiempo ahí, pues no quería comer de más y siempre debía guardar las apariencias con su trabajo —aunque sabía perfectamente que cuidaba su peso, pues cuando pequeño tanto como su hermana como su hermano lo habían molestado—.

Suspirando se sentó en un taburete que tenía. Había regresado hace poco a su hogar, de arreglar el problema que era el país, sobre todo con la maldita cuarentena que estaba ocurriendo, siendo que estaba bastante cansado de usar la mascarilla, pero sabía que era algo necesario.

Pensó en trabajar, seguir sobrecargando su cerebro de datos, pero desestimo esa idea, aunque muchas veces lo hubiera hecho en el pasado, en ese momento no se sentía cómodo con la idea, por lo que simplemente terminó por quitarse su chaqueta, colgando la prenda en el mismo taburete que había estado sentado, para ir a lavar sus manos.

Las lavó bien, para luego de aquello comenzar a ver las repisas, sacando los ingredientes, comenzando a amasar la masa con una habilidad que muchos creerían que él no poseía, pero bueno, Mycroft Holmes era un genio en muchos sentidos, siendo que repostería no era nada más que matemáticas siendo aplicadas. Los gramos de azúcar, sal, todo era simple matemática que se debía seguir.

Una vez que tuvo lista la masa, comenzó a cortar con moldes simples, moldes que habían estado olvidados en un cajón demasiado tiempo, pero que servían de igual manera para su propósito.

Cortó la masa de las galletas y luego las puso a hornear.

Quizás hubiera podido hornear un pastel o algo más, pero había optado por algo simple, algo sencillo como unas simples galletas de mantequilla, pensó, viendo el color rojizo atrás de la puerta del horno.

Las galletas eran algo que podía comer poco, sin salirse demasiado de su dieta. Además le gustaba hornear cosas… le recordaba tiempos mejores, cuando su madre le había explicado que la repostería era simple matemática que debía seguir, para ayudarla a hacer diferentes preparaciones.

Eran tiempos simples, donde el mejor amigo de la infancia de su hermano seguía vivo y Eurus aún seguía en su hogar sin quemar ni asesinar a nadie… si eran buenos tiempos y era aquella la razón de por qué disfruta hornear para distraer su mente de problemas más grandes que él realmente, que aún —palabra clave— no podía controlar.


End file.
